Freak Out
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Miss Perky's lost again and there's only one thing Rico can do. Or is there? One-shot.


**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Freak Out._

_~PoM~_

"ABAGA! ABAGAA! AAAAAHHH!"

The lieutenant woke with a start, he hadn't noticed that he had taken a nap on his lab table, seated on a concrete block. "Wha? Rico? What-what hap-"

"ABAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rico threw over the lab table.

Kowalski's eyes widened. "GAH! RICO! MY HARD WORK!" he exclaimed.

"AMANUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!" He breathed heavily, about to destroy something else.

"Ah NONONONONO! Relax, Rico! Relaaax!" The lieutenant put both flippers on his comrade's shoulders, trying to look him in the eye.

Rico panted, starting to calm down.

"That's it... now tell me, what's the matter, hm?" The analyst said calmly, not taking his eyes off him.

"Heeeeeeh...heeeeeeeeeeeh..." The weapon's expert shook still.

"What's the matter, Rico?" He asked again.

"DOLLY-GONE!"

"Your dolly!?"

"UH-HUH!"

Oh dear... this was bad... "Okay, okay... where did you last see it-UH I MEAN- her... her?"

"Um...Blowhole!" It was before they left for their fight with the evil mammal. He had kissed her goodbye and reassured her that he might not come back. She had taken it pretty hard.

"Well I doubt she went after you..." Kowalski sighed. "Maybe someone stole it again..."

"HUH?! AMANUH...AMANUH...AMANUHHHHH..." He hyperventilated, starting to freak out again.

"Rico, shhhh!" He put a flipper on the penguin's beak, silencing him a bit. "We'll find her. I'm sure of it." Kowalski reassured.

"Okay..."

"C'mon let's start looking." The scientist grabbed a zoo brochure from the floor full of bluprints and notebooks that fell from the lab table. He made a note to fix that later on..."Let's go." Kowalski took Rico's flipper and led him outside.

Rico nodded and followed outside.

"We'll search around Alice's office first..." he told him, walking toward that area.

"Take tha car?"

"No, I think it would be better to walk. We can find her while walking you know..."

"Uh kay..." He sniffed.

"Good. Now come now... and try to calm yourself..."

"Hello silly penguins!" King Julien jumped in front of them.

"AHH!" Rico jumped in alarm. Well THAT surely didn't help him to calm down.

"What do you WANT, Julien?" Kowalski said impatiently, wanting to get this over with.

"I am wanting your oppinny-yun."

"On what?" The lieutenant raised a brow.

"Is this woman making me look even more kingly than usual?" The king laughed with the plastic doll on his arm. "Like dat is even POSSIBLE! Ha!"

"WHA?! ABABA!" Rico cried, trying to get his doll back but it was pulled away.

Kowalski gasped and kept restraining the crazed penguin. "Julien, you NEED to hand over the dolly... NOW."

"You know JEALOUSY is not a virtue dat is good." Julien tsked and held the doll up teasingly. "Be getting your own!"

"HEEEEEEEEH...MEEEEEEEEEHHHHH...HUHHHHHHBEEEEEEEEEEH!" Rico was quickly losing the patience he didn't have.

"That is HIS. You STOLE from him! And you have NO idea how dangerous it is to keep Rico away from his dolly, Julien... now hand it over!" The tall penguin was slowly losing grip on the struggling bird.

"Pfft! You and what army buddy?" The king smirked.

"Only Rico... the penguin who single-flipperedly destroyed your habitat once?" Kowalski tried to remind him.

"HUGUGHGNUHGGGGGGMUHHHHHHNUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm-DOWN-RICO!" The analyst gritted his beak, still restraining him.

Rico babbled incoherently, vibrating dangerously.

"JULIEN! HAND HER OVER!" Kowalski shouted.

"Findings keepings!" The king turned up his nose.

"BUT THAT'S RICO'S!" The analyst exclaimed.

"Is okay." Rico shrugged, now fully calm and not dangerous. It was shocking.

"Wha- rico?" The smart penguin blinked at the mo-hawked penguin, confused.

"See? He is forgiving me for stealing!" Julien smiled. "Why can't everybody be like dat?"

Kowalski ignored him and turned to his companion. "Rico, you're just going to let him have her?"

"Yeh 'kay." Rico agreed.

The tall penguin blinked again. "B-but... gh... a-are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" The weapon's expert nodded and waited to be let go.

"Okay... if youre fine with that..." he then let go of the penguin.

Rico then laughed manically. "Eheheheheh...EHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

Julien blinked with a pointed finger. "Why is he laughing all evil like?"

The analyst gulped. Oh no...

It was a trick and the weapon's expert quickly coughed out a bazooka, pointing it at the lemur monarch.

Uh oh.

Rico fired repeatedly, chasing the screaming and retreating King Julien as the king called for help from his subjects. "MWEHEHEHE!"


End file.
